Doživljaji čiča Zimonje
<= Priče ispod zmajevih krila – Alo, alo, ima li kakvih znakova da se Proljeće približuje? – viče na telefon ljutiti čiča Zimonja, a s druge strane žice; srdito pjevuckajuć i, odgovara mu vjetar Sjeverac: – Ništa osobito, dragi čiča. Jedino se na padini brijega snježni pokrivač poderao na dva mjesta, ali već mu je i vrijeme, star je. Imaš li koju novu snježnu krpu da ga zakrpimo? Čiča Zimonja zabode nos u svoje računske knjige, uze da mrmja i odgovori: – Alo, alo, potrošio sam sve, i najmanju sn ježnu zvezdicu, i to nedavno, kad nas je one noći opljačkao vjetar Jugo i poderao nam sve ogrtače po bregovima. Imam u ostavi samo nešto inja, ali to mi treba za ukrašavanje moje rođene brade. – E, onda smo obrali ledenice! – prosikta zabrinut Sjeverac. Čiča Zimonja dođe tako svake godine, nekad ranije nekad kasnije, drsko zavlada čitavim našim krajem. Okuje rijeku, sjedne na svačiji krov, štipka đake za uši, lunja noću oko tobdžijske kasarne i vuče stražare za nos, pa je čak toliko smion da se kroz razbijen prozor uvuče u kasarnu milicije i škaklja milicionare po tabanima. Onda miljkani ustaju, trpaju ugalj u peć, a čiča-Zimonja bježi napolje, jer milicionarska peć počne gromko da tutnji: – Du-du-du, drž-drž-drž, lopov je u sobi! Ponekad se čiča Zimonja ušunja i u muzej, primakne se kosturu mamuta i pita ga: – Sjećaš li se kad smo se nas dvojica nekad susretali? Bilo je to prije nekoliko hiljada godina. Onda sam bio mnogoljući, zar ne? U Januaru je čiča Zimonja najbolje raspoložen. Fijuče, zvižduka i trese srebrnim praporcima hladnog Sjeverca, vijori snježnom zastavom, i po prozorskim oknima slika blistave hladne šume. Ali čim sunce malčice ojač a i ukažu se prve mrlje okopnjele zemlje, čiča se uznemiri i pokunji. Evo ga, i sad je uznemiren. Čeka ga velika bitka s mladim veselim junakom Proljećem. – Alo, alo, Sjeverče , jesi li noćas opazio štogod sumnjivo? – pita čiča Zimonja, a Sjeverac, pomalo kašljucajući, odgovara: – Vidio sam. Stražar na vatrogasnom tornjujutros je cupkao nogama i pjevušio nekakvu sumnjivu pjesmicu, nešto kao... kao: – Doletjela lastavica opa-cupa-cup! – Uhu, uhu, brr! – strese se čiča Zimonja. – Ne spominji mi tu strašnu ptičurinu. Ona je vječiti saveznik Proljeća. A šta si još opazio? – Vidio sam jednog dječaka s visibabama u ruci. Sve je skakao s noge na nogu i vikao: "Ura, evo Proljeća! Našao sam visibabu!" – Oho, to je već otvorena pobuna! – progunđa čiča Zimonja. – Da me nešto jutros ne bole leđa, baš bih potražio toga maloga nevaljalca i na putu do škole tako mu natrljao uši da bi mu bile crvene kao onaj razbojnik Plamen, koji guta drva i mene toliko mrzi. – Ja ću te osvetiti – reče mu Sjeverac. – Sjutra ću onome dječaku oteti kapu i odnijeti je čak do sela Nedođina, samo ako me posluži snaga. Znaš , okašljao sam, a to je prvi znak da se primiče moj smrtni neprijatelj, vjetar Jugo. Sjutradan, u ranu zoru, sjeverac skoknu do čiča Zimonje i zateče ga kako svoju bundu krpi mrazovim koncem. Postava od inja bila se već sva olinjala. – Pogledaj, brate Sjeverče, svu mi bundu pojeo sunčev moljac. Evo, krpim je svako jutro, ali se do podne ovaj mrazov konac sav iskida. – Mani ga, i sa mnom ti je zlo! – prošišta Sjeverac. – Bio sam noćas krenuo na more, na promjenu vazduha, ali me iza prvih planina do čeka Jugo i tako mi ispraši leđa da me i sad trese topla groznica. – Pa ti ga tuži miliciji za tešku tjelesnu povredu – predloži mu čiča Zimonja. – E, moj brate, ne smijem ti ja miliciji na oči, jer sam zimus polomio u parku mnogo drveća, porazbijao sam prozore na gimnaziji i odnio čitavo tuce đačkih sveski – požali se Sjeverac. – A za sveske se ne boj – reče čiča Zimonja. – Možda je čak i korisno što si ih odnio, jer u njima ima bezbroj pogrešnih računa, rđaih crteža i debelih dvojki. – Tako je! – potvrdi Sjeverac. – U jednoj svesci čak sam i to pročitao da Proljeće dolazi 15 februara. – Uhu, uhu, uhu! – povika čiča Zimonja. – Zašto taj đak nema četiri uveta, pa da ih tri sata zavrćem, šarafim, zasukujem, odsukujem, trljam i ribam! Tog dana Sjeverac i čiča Zimonja odoše na vrh planine i kukom na ledu napisaše ovu objavu: STRAŠNA OPOMENA Preko ove planine najstrožije se zabranjuje prelaženje dvojici nepoznatih skitnica nomadskog porijekla, a to su: 1) Proljeće, dječak plave kose, modrih očiju, brkova nema, nosi šarenu košulju, bos i bez kape, voli da se igra "škole" i "šapca -lapca", jede rane trešnje i spanać i bez prestanka se smije kao lud. Osobiti znaci: voli da kiti drveće. 2) Jugo, boja očiju i kose nepoznata, jer je istoimeni nevidljiv, brkove i bradu vjerovatno ima, jer škaklja prolaznike iza vrata, svira na neku spravu nepoznatog oblika i veličine, jede snijeg i led u društvu sa Suncem. Osobiti znaci: dotični je vjerovatno završio padobranski kurs (provjeriti u Zemunu kod avijatara Stipe Butorca, druga vrata desno!) Ko dotične protuve ukeba, uhvati ili ulovi, neka im oduzme isprave, veže ih i nek ih stražarno sprovede u sadašnji glavni štab čiča Zimonje na najvišem vrhu planine. Juga treba dopremiti u zatvorenom sanduku bez ijedne rupe da se ne bi izvukao i pobjegao zajedno s Promajom. Nagrada za hvatača: tri mjeseca besplatnog zimovanja u Smrznutom Cvokotancu, bunda od inja i dozvola za igranje u Snježnoj Oluji (svira duva čki orkestar kapelmajstora Sjeverca). Mole za saradnju: Čiča Zimonja i Sjeverac Na žalost, prvi koji je pročitao tu objavu bilo je samo Sunce. Dok je ono sricalo i čitalo nezgrapna Zimonjina slova, led se sasvim otopio, a s njim nestade i opomene. Ubrzo na to mjesto stigoše Jugo i Proljeće i svuda okolo, pod niskim žbunjem, probudiše raznorazno cvijeće. Zamirisa čitav kraj. Te iste noći, u jednoj studenoj pećini na vrhu planine, čiča Zimonja se trže iza sna, omirisa vazduh i namršti se. – Uhu, ala nešto smrdi! Čini mi se da su ljubičice. – A mene bole noge progunđa Sjeverac. – Sigurno je Jugo blizu. Ujutro obojica skočiše i brzo odjuriše onoj svojoj tabli na planinskom prevoju, ali umjesto ledene ploče nađoše jezerce bistre vode, gors ko oko, u kome su se ogledali iskidani bijeli obla čići. Oko jezerca šarenio se veseo okvir od cvije ća: to je u stvari bio jedan oglas, ispisan azbukom Proljeća, u kome je proljeće objavljivalo čitavoj prirodi da su došli veseli dani Buđenja i opšte radosti. U tome oglasu bila je i jedna mala zabrana: "Zabranjuje se drijemanje, čmavanje; protezanje, cmizdrenje, burenje, durenje i mrštenje. Niko se ne smije ukipiti kao lipov svetac i ukočiti kao drven bog. Strogo se kažnjavaju djeca koja se ne igraju, ne skaču, ne viču, ne penju se na drveće i ne jure sa loptom. Ko se uhvati u zimskom kaputu, mora pet minuta dubiti na glavi. " Čiča Zimonja i Sjeverac pogledaše u svoje debele bunde i uplašeno zažmirkaše: – Uhu, uhu, ako li nas uhvate s ovolikim bundama, dubićemo na glavi čitav sat. – I to još u mravinjaku! – poprijeti im s grane jedna vrana koja se te zima žestoko smrzavala. Čiča Zimonja i Sjeverac toliko se uplašiše od mravinjaka da zagrabiše brže od vjetra i odjuriše u grad, u rusko poslanstvo. – Molimo vizu i dozvolu za boravak u Sibiru. Sad nam je tamo pravo mjesto. I tako su te godine, negdje prvih dana marta, čiča Zimonja i Sjeverac otputovali u Sibir. Uz put, negdje iza Moskve, obojica su se napili votke, ruske rakije pa su im u vozu ukrali bunde. To je bilo još lanjske godine, pa je zato ove godine čiča Zimonja došao bez svoje debele bijele bunde i zbog toga kod nas nije gotovo ni bilo snijega. Prekjuče sam opet susreo na stanici čiča Zimonju. Ove godine on putuje u Norvešku jer tamo se, veli, ne krade. Gdje god nešto izgubiš, ondje te i čeka. Tako je, kažu, neki čovjek izgubio na livadi pored neke varoši jedno tele, a poslije tri godine našao – čitavog vola. – Sjajno je to! – potvrdih ja. – A ti gledaj da nam se iz Norveške vratiš u decembru sa što debljom bundom i evo ti jedno jaje, pa ga izgubi. Možda ćeš mi do zime pronaći i donijeti čitavu kvo čku s pilićima.